1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of performing a liposuction procedure resulting in a naturally defined area of a predetermined muscle bundle(s) resulting in an improved liposculpting technique. The treatment area from which fat tissue is removed by suction is determined by the positions of at least a portion of the associated muscle bundle when in a relaxed state and a contracted or flexed state. Thereafter, variable quantities of fat tissue are removed from different portions of the treatment area in order to better accentuate the appearance of the associated muscle bundle when in both the relaxed and contracted states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liposuction is a surgical procedure which was introduced into the United States approximately thirty years ago. As such, the liposuction procedure is a common method for removing subcutaneous fat in order to achieve a more desirable and acceptable appearance of the body. Specifically, liposuction has been used in situations where conventional exercise and/or dieting has not been effective. It is generally recognized that liposuction surgery can be done safely and effectively in the removal of the subcutaneous fat deposits located relatively deep with respect to the under surface of the skin.
In accomplishing such fat removal and in performing the liposuction procedure, relatively blunt instruments are used. Such instruments are connected in fluid communication with a source of negative pressure or suction. The conventional use of such instrumentation and high pressure vacuum source accomplishes a generally random removal of fat tissue from the affected area. As a result, the overall appearance of the body area and that of the individual is dependent upon the judgment and skill of the medical personnel involved. Misjudgment occurring during the performance of such a procedure may result in a substantially abnormal, unnatural appearance. Accordingly, even with highly skilled surgeons variations in appearance of the body area and the overall body shape of the patient may vary significantly. Assuming the possibility of complications, unsuccessful results may be demonstrated by uneven or “lumpy” skin areas and an absence of definition of associated muscle groupings. In addition, safety factors must be seriously considered, due to the fact that a liposuction procedure may result in traumatized tissue, substantial blood loss, severe swelling and extensive post operative bruising. All of these occurrences extend the healing period and discomfort which the patient must endure.
In recent years the liposuction procedure has been improved to the extent that an experienced surgeon, utilizing appropriate instrumentation, can provide a more “sculpted” appearance resulting in improved body contour and muscle definition with minimal pain and scarring. As a result, liposuction procedures have more recently been sometimes referred to as “liposculpture”. Accordingly it should be apparent, that an individual or patient undergoing the liposuction procedure hopes for removal of an appropriate amount body fat from certain areas of the body in a manner which leaves the patient with a more natural appearance, specifically but not exclusively, in the area from which fat tissue has been removed. Accordingly, an effective “liposculpture” procedure facilitates the defining of predetermined muscle groupings resulting in the individual having a “sculpted” appearance rather than just a body contour which appears to be reduced in overall bulk.
Therefore, there is a need in the area of “liposculpting” for a procedure and method which assuredly accomplishes a more defined appearance of any of a variety of different muscle groupings or muscle bundles. Such a proposed improvement should provide the patient with an appearance represented by clearly defined muscle bundles at the treated areas of the body including, but not limited to, muscles of the arms, legs, buttocks, abdomen, etc. In applying such an improved liposculpting method, medical personnel will be able to accomplish a more precise defining of the treatment area from which fat tissue is to be removed. The treatment area may be accurately determined by recognizing that the appearance of the treated individual will be observed while the affected muscle bundles are in both a relaxed state and a contracted or flexed state.
As a result, the improved method of liposculpting should consider removal of selective, rather than random, quantities of fat tissue from different portions of the treatment area. Such selective and variable fat tissue removal will serve to better accomplish the naturally defined and highly desirable appearance of the associated muscle grouping or groupings. Specifically, an improved method of liposculpting should include the variable quantities of fat tissue being removed from the treatment area to include and result in a greater quantity of fat remaining within the treatment area in a direction towards the substantial center of the associated muscle bundle(s). Such a variable quantity of fat tissue removable may be further defined by a gradual and successively lesser quantity of fat tissue remaining within the treatment area in a direction extending away from the center of the muscle bundle(s).
Practice of the proposed and practice surgical procedure results in a liposculpting method which accomplishes a clear and specific definition of associated muscle bundles when either the relaxed state or in various states of contraction. As such, it should be recognized that certain muscles of the body may assume an “isometric” contraction, wherein the flexing of the muscle results in outward bulge or protrusion thereof. During such an isometric contraction the muscle remains in a substantially static position and/or orientation. In contrast, an “isotonic” contraction of any of a plurality of different muscle bundles results in a movement of the muscle while under tension. This in turn results in a lengthening and shortening of the muscle as the body part with which the muscle is associated moves. An isotonic contraction of a muscle grouping typically occurs when, by way of example only, an individual lifts an object, such that the configuration of the muscle lengthens and shortens depending upon the position of the object being moved.